utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Trace
Character Design *'Hair color: '''Blonde *'Eye color: Black/Light Blue (no pupils) *'Headgear: '''Black/Orange hat (removable) *'Headphones: None *'Outfit:' Long black coat, Orange tee shirt, Black pants, Black choker, White belt. *'Other: '''Long, thin metal right arm with claw-like fingers. *'Nationality/Race: American/Ghost-Human Song List *Here's a Youtube playlist of all his covers! Voicebank *Trace can sing in Japanese and English' 'Released Banks' *ACT 1 CV -'(no download)' *ACT 1.2 CV -'(no download)' *ACT 2 CV- '(no download)' * ACT 3 CV English (resampler: EFB-GT ; flags: B0H3Y3c99) 'Planned Banks' *ACT 5 CV English/Japanese '(Going to be recorded soon even if it kills me)' * ACT 4 CV Spanish * French and Finnish language banks (CV) *CV VC English *Power & Whisper appends? *VCV bank? Extra Character Relations * Hisakawa Mi' (Friend)' * CHI '(What)' * Zana Chan '(Friend)' * Bunsen Berubetto '(Baking Apprentice)' * Hana Megumi '(Friend)' Fun Facts *Trace is blind. * He stutters when he talks. *Other than cupcakes, Trace also loves cookies, cakes, brownies, candy, and ice cream. * His favorite flavor of cupcake is strawberry. *After being bullied and neglected for several years, he committed suicide, by stabbing out his eyes, cutting off his arm, and cutting into his throat. *When he gets angry (which is rare), his blue eye will glow bright red. *His black eye is a glass replacement. *Before he went blind, his favorite color was light blue. *His character item is a megaphone in reference to his ACT 1, where some sounds sounded as if they were being sung through a megaphone, very loud and as if they were going to break the speakers. This problem was fixed in later ACTs. *He is secretly very sadistic, and he loves to hear people in pain - He would never intentionally hurt anyone, though. *He can, and will, use his metal claws as a weapon. *He wears a choker to hide a stitched cut across his throat. *He is bisexual. *Favorite phrase: "Just one more cupcake..." Rules 'General: *Be nice to him *Nobody other than the creator can distribute his voicebank. *Nobody other than the creator can take credit for him. *If you use him in anything, be sure to tell me and link me to it through my Talk page or note me on DeviantART! '''Voicebank & Content *DO NOT change any sounds in his voicebank. *DO NOT change his basic design very drastically (unless it fits a certain song). *DO NOT involve him in any offensive content. *DO NOT genderbend him or make a Pitchloid of him. *Editing the oto.ini is fine, but do not distribute it. *Use in violent/gorey/horror content is fine. *Use in sexual R18+ content is fine. 'Roleplay' *Roleplay is fine, just ask the me before you do so. *Please don't roleplay out of character. 'Fanfiction/Fan Art' *Use in fanart and/or fanfiction is appreciated, and be sure to send the me a link to the art/fic that he is used in! *Yaoi is fine (just nothing R18+). All information on this page has been posted and confirmed true by the creator of this UTAUloid. Info may be subject to change without prior notice. ''MollyTheCoolCat (talk) 04:39, January 18, 2014 (UTC)''MollyTheCoolCat Category:Male UTAUloid Category:UTAUs with CV voicebanks Category:American UTAUloids Category:UTAUloids Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:English-speaking UTAUs Category:Japanese-speaking UTAUs Category:CV Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Bilingual UTAUloids Category:Bilingual UTAUloids - Japanese and English Category:Blind Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Female voicer Category:Alto Voicebanks Category:Tenor Voicebanks Category:Countertenor Voicebanks